


The Passing of Hope

by dreamiflame



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-29
Updated: 2002-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas pays his respects to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passing of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Return of the King and the appendices: specifically, what happens to Aragorn, Arwen and Legolas, later. Thanks to Molly for the beta.

He hadn't seen her come in, but he sensed her just before she spoke. "You waited so long for him, and in the end, he leaves us both."

Legolas turned to face Arwen, tears shimmering in his eyes. The Evenstar, still beautiful even after all the years that had passed, stepped forward, and grasped his hands. "Thank you for coming, Legolas."

He gently tugged Arwen closer to him, and embraced her. He felt her lean into him and let herself rest against him sadly. Legolas observed the way her shoulders shook, and he stroked her hair away from her face comfortingly. "It was my pleasure, Arwen," he whispered. Over her shoulder, Gimli smiled sadly at him, and slipped outside, leaving the two Elves to talk quietly together. Arwen straightened, and he released her, brushing away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She looked away, toward the bed, and Legolas followed her gaze.

The body of Aragorn, King Elessar of Gondor, lay there, his eyes closed and his face peaceful. After living for two hundred and fifty years, he had decided that it was time to leave the world. Legolas touched Arwen's shoulder, and the queen covered her hand with his.

"Will you go over the sea now?" she asked, her voice soft, and Legolas squeezed her shoulder.

"Yes. I hope to take Gimli with me." He didn't ask her if she would like to join them.

Arwen laughed, slightly, and looked at him again. "An Elf, taking a Dwarf to the Undying Lands? What will they think of you?"

Legolas smiled a bit, and shrugged. "I do not care what they think of us, Arwen. I would have him near me. He is-" And here words failed him, for how to explain the joy he found in Gimli's presence? "He is... important to me."

"You love him." All the wisdom Arwen Evenstar had learned in her long life shone in blue eyes as she watched his face. "That is good. He is a good person, Gimli son of Gloin. " She lowered her eyes and her face as she continued. "I am glad you did not pine away for him. It would have pained me if you had-"

"Died of a broken heart?" Legolas smiled, and took her hands. "Arwen, I will not deny that I loved Estel. He was... many things, and you would know better than I what they were. But he was never mine. And I never thought that he would be." Arwen was looking at him again, and her expression made his heart ache. "I never begrudged you, Arwen. I wanted his happiness, and that was you."

Arwen's eyes eased, and she nodded slightly. "I have thought that you hated me, but I see now that you never acted like you did. You found love elsewhere, and Estel was mine. I have wronged you."

Legolas shook his head. "You were not the only one involved in this. I should have come to you sooner, and we should have talked before now." Both glanced at the bed, then Legolas looked away and went on. "What will you do now? Stay on as queen?"

She was still staring at the bed, at Elessar's still form, and her voice was very quiet as she answered. "No. I can't stay here any longer."

"Where will you go, then?" He was studying her closely, and one hand released hers to brush back her hair. "Arwen?"

"Lothlorien." And the word was simple, but they both knew what she truly meant. Arwen would go to the land of her grandparents, abandoned now, and walk among the trees, before laying herself down to die. Legolas was silent for a moment, then he released her hands to pull her close to him again.

"I would ask you to come with me, in my ship across the sea. But you have chosen-" Arwen placed a finger over his lips to stop his words, and her eyes were clear as she shook her head.

"I gave up my immortality for him. We both know I can never go across the sea now." She turned away, and crossed the room to take Estel's cold hand and raise it to her lips. "I do not want to live without him, Legolas."

Legolas walked slowly over to her, and knelt at her feet. "I will not forget you, Arwen Evenstar. Nor the man you loved enough to die for, the man we both loved." He stood again, and lightly kissed her hair. "Do you want us to stay?"

She shook her head again, and smiled, sad and bright, at him. "No, Legolas. You should go and build your ship, and take your love away with you, to the Undying Lands." She curled her fingers around the pendant Estel still wore, then gently undid the clasp and handed it to Legolas. "Please, take this to my parents. Tell them-" her voice broke, and more tears fell from her eyes, "tell them I love them."

He took the pendant, feeling the cool silver against his skin. Part of him whispered that it should have been warm, but he ignored that, and focused on Arwen. "Of course, my lady Arwen." He kissed her hand, and then, tucking the pendant away, moved to the door. "Farewell, Evenstar."

"Farewell, Legolas," and he shut the door, looking down at Gimli. Gimli got to his feet immediately, and came over to him.

"Is that all, then?" And the Dwarf was ready for whatever Legolas would ask of him, and the archer knew it. Theirs was a love forged over long roads and strange circumstances, but it was true and deep, and the Elf felt it keenly as he beheld Gimli.

Legolas nodded and indicated the entrance. "Indeed it is, Master Dwarf. And now, I believe, it is time for me to go the the Grey Havens, and build a ship. I would ask you to come with me."

Gimli couldn't quite hide his hurt as they walked together out of the castle and into the stables. "Of course I will come with you to the Grey Havens. I would go anywhere with you, Legolas."

The Elf smiled as he helped the Dwarf onto their horse. "I was not referring to the Havens, Gimli." The shorter man's face fell, then confusion took the place of hurt. Legolas smiled, and laced their fingers together. "I would have you come with me, on the ship, over the sea. To the Undying Lands, if you would."

His smile was so wide Legolas was surprised it didn't hurt. Gimli took advantage of being taller than the Elf for once to lean down and kiss him deeply. When they parted, both were breathless, and the archer was grinning as well. "Where you lead, Legolas, I would follow. Even if it means I follow you over the sea."

Legolas pulled Gimli down for another kiss, then got on the horse and started down the road that would take them to the Havens. "That's what I hoped you would say, dear Gimli. That's exactly what I wanted you to say."


End file.
